Insomnia
Allied Nations |side2 = Epsilon Army |goal1 = Destroy all Epsilon bases Keep the Paradox Engine intact |goal2 = Repel the Allied invasion |commanders1 = Three commanders including the Allied Commander |commanders2 = Unknown Epsilon proselytes |forces1 = Full Allied arsenal |forces2 = Full Epsilon arsenal |casual1 = High |casual2 = Total |music = Virus |design1 = Lovalmidas |design2 = Lovalmidas }} Operation: Insomnia is the tenth Allied Act Two campaign mission. Briefing Commander, great news! Thanks to the Radar Spires that we captured in Cape Town, we've discovered that Yuri's primary stronghold and main base of operations is located in Antarctica. Unfortunately, this knowledge came at a price. The Paradox Engine's backup battery, stationed on Ascension Island, was destroyed by an Epsilon strike force during our battle for Cape Point. As a result, use of the Time Freeze ability is to be sparse, as the only way we could recharge the engine now was by completely powering down the Engine, rendering it and a bulk of our army defenseless. We have no time to spare, so this move would be all or nothing; all of our forces are en route to Antarctica now. Preliminary analysis of the landing zone shows that we should be able to get our naval forces quite far in, as it would appear that chunks of the Antarctic ice shelf were starting to melt and detach, because of a strange energy field growing stronger over the continent. A strike force shall be making landfall along the Weddell Sea, and from there we would move inward until we reach Epsilon HQ. Scans of the battlefield also revealed the existence of two Psychic Dominators, the superweapon that you encountered back in Cape Town, right at the shores of Antarctica. Their psionic energy is a direct threat to the task force, as well as the Paradox Engine itself, and will need to be dealt with. The Paradox Engine will be passing over the island not long after landfall is made, and is absolutely vital to the success of the operation. Use its powers well. Objective 1: Destroy all Epsilon HQ bases in the area. Objective 2: Destroy Radar Spires & Mind Readers to disable the Hives. Objective 3: The Paradox Engine must not be destroyed. Events Preparing the beachhead The advance landing party on-board of several Voyagers which Siegfried himself leads the attack. Paratroopers were dropped right behind enemy lines as the Time Freeze was triggered, allowing them to destroy the first line of defense. There the Allied Commander began constructing a base with another Allied Base being built in the East. At the same moment, he took advantage of the time freeze as he command his forces to steadily destroy more Epsilon Defenses. Later Tanya was paradropped with several soldiers to join the battle as additional reinforcements pour in. Eventually the time freeze began to fade out and the Epsilon forces began their counter attack, the Commander is warned that the Epsilon forces are now testing how likely the Time Freeze is going to occur and now making grim efforts to send the Allies back to the sea. Not waiting for that to happen, he continued to push further with his allies to coordinate in attacking the Epsilon forces. After a while, another Allied forward base was constructed right after the Commander destroy the Epsilon Naval Docks as well as silencing a strange Outpost that brings forth additional enemy air units. The arrival of Paradox Engine Sometime later the Paradox Engine appear onto the battlefield with a mighty air armada consisting of multiple Thor Gunships and Rocketeers as well as Norio escorting it. The Commander was given command to a group of Thor Gunships and Rocketeers as the Allied Air Armada pushed deep southwards. Highly alarmed, the Epsilon calls forth their own air armada with an Aerial Fortress Irkalla being deployed as well to destroy the Paradox but nevertheless this was dealt with ease as the Allied forces continue their relentless assault. Then after a while, the Commander was given command of the Paradox Engine itself along with that he noticed that he was given full access to all Allied techs as an honor of leading the Allies from the beginning. Another asset is that he can use the Chronoshift installed on the Paradox as well as its Time Freeze. Not willing to waste such an opportunity, the Commander decided to combine the full might of the Allied fury against Yuri's forces. Blitzkrieg Using the Time Freeze, the power of the Weather Controller and the might of the Allied forces the Allied Commander and his allies pushed further. Punching deeper as the desperate Epsilon forces attempted to stall them with everything they got. Soon afterward, with the help of surgical strikes from Barracuda bombers, the Dybbuk Hive that was being a thorn against the Allies are becoming less of a threat to almost none. At the same moment, Tanya onboard on a Stryker IFV was chronoshifted right to the 2 Psychic Dominators and destroyed them with ease. But before she was killed on the spot, she was quickly chronoshifted before returning back to the "party". Now without the Epsilon's superweapon, the Allies attacks become more aggressive as they destroyed the enemy. Separate ways Once all Epsilon resistance was reduced to nothing, one of the Allied Task Force had picked up large movements across the southern hemisphere. It seems that Yuri has called all Epsilon forces along with their brainwashed victims for the final battle. Unwilling to allow that, Norio volunteered along with a small PF force to intercept this threat from jeopardizing the Allies' plan. Furthermore the Antarctic ice sheets have melted enough for naval forces to move deep into the continent, allowing the Allies to call for more reinforcements. Aftermath After the collapse of Epsilon's first defense line, Siegfried pointed out that the huge tower in South Pole is continuously releasing interference signals, and the Allies will only have to fight separately in the future. As Norio and the Pacific Front forces headed back to strike back, Siegfried took Tanya and the Paradox Engine, along with other Euro Alliance main forces to continue advancing toward the Antarctic hinterland. For the Allied Commander, his next task is... Difficulty changes Easy * Starting credits: 100,000 * 3 Tech Missile Silos will be removed. * A Lightning Storm will be released at Rage Inductor on the highland. * Both the western and eastern Dybbuk Hives will be destroyed by hidden teams of Navy SEALs after the Paradox Engine's arrival. * Type of Mandjets carrying different units are the least in this difficulty. * All Hives will spawn Invaders, south Hives will spawn Basilisks. * Some of Epsilon Barracks won't continuously spawn Epsilon Elite, Virus and Stalker. * 4 Cloning Vats at the center of the map will only spawn Initiates and Archers. Normal * Starting credits: 75000 * Only the western Dybbuk Hive that will be automatically destroyed by Navy SEALs. * Epsilon will deploy some Hazequads. * Some Hijackers will be sent after Paradox Engine arrives, and the Scorpion Cell will train them as well, though they will not move. * Epsilon will continuously send Marauders to attack player's base from both front and bottom. * Drillers carrying several infantry will continuously appear at the ore zone near player's base. * Large amounts of air units will appear when 3 specific Bio Reactors are destroyed. * All Hives will spawn Invaders and Basilisks, south Hives will spawn Dybbuk-Evolvers. * 4 Cloning Vats at the center of the map will spawn Intitates, Archers, Brutes, Bloaticks, Duneriders and Epsilon Elites. Mental * Starting credits: 65000 * The number of each reinforcements of friendly forces will be decreased. * Both western and eastern Dybbuk Hives must be manually destroyed by the player. * Epsilon will deploy some Hazequads. * Some Hijackers will be sent after Paradox Engine arrives, and the Scorpion Cell will train them as well, though they will not move. * Epsilon will continuously send Marauders to attack player's base from both front and back. * Drillers carrying several infantry will continuously appear at the ore zone near player's base. * Large amounts of air units will appear when 3 specific Bio Reactors are destroyed. * 3 Drillers carrying infantry will appear near the Paradox Engine's position after it is given to the player control. * Continuous Reshephs spawned from west ice tunnel will come to attack player's base. * Type of Mandjets carrying different units are the most numerous in this difficulty. * All Hives will spawn Invaders, Basilisks and Dybbuk-Evolvers. * 4 Cloning Vats at the center of the map will spawn Initiates, Archers, Brutes, Bloaticks, Duneriders, Epsilon Elites, Viruses and Stalkers. Trivia * The music used in this mission's gameplay is Virus by Frank Klepacki who composed the Allied and Soviet soundtrack. * In this mission, a Dragonfly patrolling on the top of the map with unclear intention can be seen by player. * This is the only Allied mission to feature a playable Paradox Engine. * There are 3 broken Shipwrecks in the map. If you repair them all, the entire map will be revealed. * If the battle continues too long (for 48-50 minutes in real-time), the mind-controlled Russian forces (including Apocalypse Tanks) will attack the Allies from the top. * This is the only Allied mission to feature all three playable heroes in each sub-faction which are in the following order of appearance. ** Siegfried ** Tanya ** Norio zh:极昼 Category:Campaign Category:Act Two Category:Allied missions